


Morning Ritual

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor interrupts River's morning ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last week in half an hour, so that's why it probably sucks.

River opened her eyes slowly, smiling to herself when she heard the Doctor still snoring softly next to her, lying on his back, mouth wide open, with his arm flung over his eyes. She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before carefully getting up to head to the bathroom. 

Once she had emptied her bladder, she jumped in the shower to wash her hair. She took her time as she enjoyed the hot water warming her skin, turning it a dark shade of pink. After rinsing out the conditioner, she washed her body, then got out. Wrapping a towel around herself and head, she began to brush her teeth, startling a little when her husband snuck up behind her (he had crouched low so she couldn't see him in the mirror).

"Morning, sleepyhead." River greeted, her lips spreading into a grin when he kissed her cheek.

"I thought you'd gone." He replied, his voice still rough with sleep.

"Where would I possibly have to go, sweetie? Because of you erasing yourself from time, I'm no longer a prisoner. How can I kill a man who never existed?"

"I actually quite liked you in Stormcage. We had some fun there, didn't we?"

"Yes." She remembered fondly. 

He rested his head on her shoulder and stared at their reflection in the mirror, sighing wistfully. River continued brushing her teeth as she shook her head at his silliness. When she deemed he had been staring too long, she questioned him about it. His reply was innocent, but River wouldn't keep things that way.

"I like watching you brush your teeth."

"You just like watching me put something long and hard in my mouth." She purred with a sinful smirk, giggling when his face turned red. "Surely you'd be used to like comments like that."

"Yes, you'd think so."

"It's alright. I find you incredibly attractive when you blush."

Turning her head, she pressed her lips to his cheek, leaving behind a foamy print of toothpaste. The Doctor gave her a proper kiss on her lips, humming in delight at the minty   
taste that was still there. He gave her a chance to rinse and spit before he captured her mouth again, turning her around and hoisting her up onto the counter.

River immediately wrapped her legs around him, which were still adorned with water droplets, along with her arms, shoulders, and chest. He broke away to lick at the remaining drops on all the places that weren't concealed by the towel. She was whimpering for more, but he stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You just had a shower. I don't want you to get all sweaty again."

"We'll both be sweaty and can, therefore, take another one together." She replied mischievously.

"Fair point." He said before resuming his affections.

River giggled to herself at getting her way, as usual. The Doctor opened her towel to inspect the expanse of her still-flushed skin. Her full, rounded breasts, topped with dusky nipples, were begging to be sucked, and he wasted no more time in taking one in his mouth, smiling when she arched into him with a soft moan.

The sound made his cock stir in his pajama bottoms, and soon became fully erect when River reached underneath the fabric to stroke him - lightly at first, then with a tighter grip, because she knew he liked it. The Doctor lifted her off the counter to carry her back to bed, though she would have happily stayed in the bathroom to make love where the towel remained on the sink.

As soon as she was laid on the bed, River ripped open the front of his shirt, sending buttons everywhere. She also made quick work of removing his pants, then pulled him on top of herself for a passionate kiss. The Doctor reciprocated with the same enthusiasm as he settled his hips between her parted legs.

"You're going to be on top?" She asked, surprised.

"I want to. Unless you have different plans?"

"No. I just wasn't expecting it."

"I'm entitled to some surprises." He replied with a sly smirk.

"Yes, you are, my love." She purred.

"You're always so ready for me." He whispered when he touched her between her legs to discover her nice and wet.

"Yes, my love." River breathed against his lips, raising her hips into his touch.

She reached between them to guide his cock inside her. They both shared a muffled groan through their kiss as he entered her. He began with a slow and steady pace that increased every few seconds, until they had to break the kiss in order to breathe. River thrust her own hips against his, seeking that much-needed friction on her clit. She would have used her fingers, but they were gripping his shoulder tightly while the nails of the other dug into his back.

The Doctor stared deep into her blue-green eyes, which were nearly black with desire, as he sped up the pace and intensity of his thrusts a little more. He was grunting with every forward plunge, but it was drowned out by her loud, breathy moans. He had always loved her sounds during sex for they turned him on more than the actual act, he thought.   
Though, his most favorite thing was her face when she fell apart.

"I'm so close." River panted. Her hand had moved down to grip the flexing muscles of his backside.

"Good. I love the expression on your face when I make you cum. You're so beautiful."

She smiled at him, but it was short-lived as her mouth opened in an O shape, her brow furrowed, and her eyes squeezed shut as her orgasm crashed over her. Her body shuddered with the force of it as a scream was ripped from her throat. After four more thrusts, the Doctor followed with his own release, flooding her womb with his warm semen.

Moments later, they were lying next to each other, their harsh pants slowing into normal breathing. She rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her hand to observe him. His eyes were blinking slowly, like they did when he was sleepy, and she smiled again when they flicked to gaze back at her. He returned his own grin of happiness before leaning forward to kiss her softly.

"I take it you fancy a lie-in now?" She teased.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"I thought you wanted to shower with me."

"It can wait. Everything can wait, as long as I'm with you." He paused to wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head comfortably on his shoulder. "I love you, Melody Pond."

River was surprised that he had called her that. It had been so long since she had heard anyone refer to her as Melody, but she ignored it as she thought fondly of her parents and fell asleep.


End file.
